Mysteries of the Galar Region
by Ta-Ni Kitsune
Summary: A series of fan theories I create to explain some of the hidden oddities of the Galar Region. To be continued at the reader's discretion.


**Hello, everyone, and welcome to a brand new story! I'm not sure whether I'm gonna make it a full series or not, so depending on how well this one is received, I may continue. To explain, this is a quick fan theory I want to explore involving the Galar region, so feel free to suggest any mysteries you want me to theorize about. Without further ado, let's begin!**

The Lake of Outrage: a little island situated in the northwestern-most section of the Wild Area, only accessible by Rotom Waterbike…usually. The Pokémon here are quite tough, but that's not the only feature of this island. On the highest part of the hill stands a ring of rock spires, each angled outward, as if knocked away by some explosion. In the shade of each rock is a hidden evolutionary stone, and in the center lies a single Dynamax den. For most trainers, this arrangement doesn't seem odd; however, for one particular person, this place will change their destiny.

_Pant...pant…almost…there…_

Taking carefully measured breaths, I keep swimming along the wall, staying away from all the water Pokémon nearby. Thankfully, it's nighttime, so they're drowsy or sleeping. Looking up between strokes, I see the shoreline just ahead. A few moments later, I haul my drenched body onto the shore. Making sure there aren't any Pokémon nearby, I carefully wring out my tail and ears, then reach for a single ball on my belt.

"Pyro," I whisper, "Help dry me off."

The ball opens, revealing my flareon, Pyro. He notices me shivering in the cool air and quickly nuzzles into me, using his great body heat to dry out my suit. I don't go anywhere without it, of course; that's why everyone calls me Evan the eevee PokéKid. I hug Pyro close, drawing as much heat as possible into me, and within minutes I'm dry again.

"Okay, now where is that den?" I ask aloud. "The legend says it should be here, right?"

"Flare ee?" Pyro barks back, pointing up the slope. Sure enough, I can see the rocks in the distance. I stand up, which knocks Pyro off me, and we sneak past the patches of tall grass up to the stones. As we approached the den, I take out my brother's Dynamax band; he's retired from the Gym Challenge, so he shouldn't miss it. I also take out the everstone I need for the next part.

"Okay, Pyro?" I ask. "Is there a beam coming from the den?"

"Eeon…" he replies, shaking his head.

"Great! I was worried it was already occupied." I take a deep breath and walk through the steps of the legend again. "First, make sure there's no Dynamax energy in the den." I hold up the band, and feel it grow warm as it absorbs any remaining energy. "Next, toss in the everstone." I throw it into the mouth of the den, and it disappears into the darkness. "And lastly, jump into the den."

I turn to Pyro, beckoning him close. "All right," I tell him. "Here goes nothing; next time you see me, I'll be an eevee like you were. Stay here, and wait for me, okay?" He doesn't look happy about it, but he nods and sits down to wait. I sit on the edge of the den, swing my legs over, and drop in without a sound.

Falling for about five seconds, I land surprisingly easily inside the den. The inside of the den is lit fairly well, despite being cavernous and empty. Looking around, I easily find the everstone, also unharmed. Picking it up, I stand there for a moment, waiting for something to happen. However, the silence around me remains unbroken. I frown and muse, "Did it not work?"

Suddenly, the everstone gets extremely hot, forcing me to throw it away with a cry. I look at my hands, expecting to see burns on them, but I see something else instead: leathery pads were forming on my fingertips and palms! As I watch, my fingers shrink into themselves, making my hands much more pawlike. Then, a fierce itching starts crawling up my arms, and I notice short brown hairs sprouting through the sleeves of my suit. I brush against them with my new paws and realize they're actual fur; the fabric of my suit has completely disappeared!

The itching quickly sweeps over my torso, changing all the fabric into real fur; even my fake ruff and tail sprout into the real thing. However, as it spreads down my legs, there's a sudden snap and I fall forward, barely catching myself with my paws and dropping my brother's band in the process. I try to push myself back upright, but my hips don't feel right and I almost fall again. Then, I remember that eevees are four-legged and give up trying. Like my hands, I can feel my feet shifting into paws as well, so I step out of my shoes to let them stretch properly.

Suddenly, my vision goes dark, and I feel a tug on my hood; something is pulling it down over my eyes and head. For a brief moment, something pulls at my face, then my vision clears. Looking around, I realize that I'm looking out of the 'eyes' on my hood, and I actually have a muzzle now! I can feel the fake ears come to life as well, twitching at even the slightest sound. Then, the ground seems to lurch upward toward me, as I shrink from 3 ft to about 1 ft. A few more snaps and pops as the last of my bones shift into place, and it's all over.

Taking my first breath since the changes began, I examine my new body; from my twitching ears to the tip of my now-wagging tail, I'm a full-fledged eevee. *All right, it worked!* I bark, noting idly that I'm speaking Pokémon as well. *Now, to find my way outside and back to Pyro; I can't wait to show him!*

Picking myself up, I look around; while the den was gigantic before, it was even larger now. Despite my slightly-better eyesight, I can't quite see into the gloom; I figure there must be an entrance or exit, since trainers can leave dens after defeating or catching the resident Dynamax Pokémon. Undeterred, I pick a direction and start walking, thankful I instinctively know how to. However, I only take a few steps before something jabs my paw, and I flinch back with a sharp cry. Looking down, I notice something I completely forgot about: my brother's Dynamax band. It had broken when I accidently thrown it during my transformation; the Wishing Star inside was exposed, and had jabbed my paw.

Then, I notice the Wishing Star is glowing, and energy is swirling around it…and around me! *No!* I exclaim. *I don't want to Dynamax! I can't get out if I do!* But my cries go unanswered; the energy continues to build, and I can feel it infusing my body with power. The ground rushes away from me as I grow in size, and a pressure pushes in on my head. *Getting…hard…to think…veeeee…* I mutter aloud, as I struggle to hold on. Something else seems off about by growth, too; my fur is billowing outward like I just came out of a…dryer, I think it's called?

*Veeeee…* I purr, slowly losing myself in the fluffy feeling emanating from my ruff. Vaguely, I recall that eevee fur can bewitch opponents when they become giant, but right now the only opponent present is my own mind. The Dynamax energy isn't helping matters, either; it's too much for me to take. All I want is to fight…and to cuddle. Reaching full size, I unleash a mighty cry, *EEEEE VUAIIIII!" In some dark recesses of my mind, a lingering memory of who I used to be remains, but I no longer listen to it; my only purpose now is as an eevee, meant to fight, and cuddle, and be loved.

Outside the den, Pyro waits patiently for his master's return. Suddenly, the den erupts in light, signifying that a Dynamax Pokémon lives in it now. Worried, he pokes his head into the den and calls out, *Master? Are you all right?* He hopes he can be understood, since Master was planning to be an eevee in the end. The only response he gets, however, is a deep throated cry of *EEVEE!* Pyro panics, thinking that Master couldn't get out, so he heads back down to the shore in hopes he can get home and find help. However, he realizes a big problem with that plan: as a fire type, he cannot swim, and he's on an island. So, he sits near the shore, waiting for some trainers to come.

Eventually, he sees some trainers approaching and tries to get their attention. *Hey!* he barks, ignoring the fact he wouldn't be understood. *My master needs help, please come qui-*

He's cut off by a whistling sound, and a blue-and-yellow ball bonks him on the head, before everything goes black. Confused about why he's being captured he forgets to fight back and it clicks shut without issue. In the darkness, he feels the ball being lifted, and a voice echoes from outside.

"Nice! A free flareon, just sitting there. Maybe my luck's changing; I knew following the beacon would help." Pyro, or whatever he will be named now, feels his ball bounce a bit, then another exclamation. "REALLY?! A Gigantimax Eevee, here of all places? There's no way I'm passing this up! I better let the guys know!" Sighing, Pyro muses that he might have his old master as a teammate very soon…

**I know, you can't find Gigantimax Eevees in the wild, though I don't see why not. And this place would be a perfect spot to do so, too!**

**Anyway, let me know if you like this idea, or what else I should theorize about, and as always may your Ember never fade!**


End file.
